


Afraid of the Dark?

by Lucifer_ships_it



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_ships_it/pseuds/Lucifer_ships_it
Summary: Demon Dean gets freaky with Castiel, and Castiel kind of loves it.Just a oneshot I wrote after being inspired by a textpost.





	Afraid of the Dark?

Castiel sighs heavily, entering the bunker with the weight of fear tingling in his spine. Not just because Sam had called him a matter of minutes ago asking him to come help with Dean, who was a demon at the moment, but also because of the second call he received. Castiel runs his hand down his face, a long sigh leaving him as he clenches his hand into a fist by his side, remembering it quite clearly. 

 

"*Ring*....*ring*..*click*..hello? Sam?"   
"Don't bother coming, Cas, Sammy is taken care of, for now."   
"D-Dean??! Wait, don't yo--*click*--........Fuck!" 

 

He had got there as fast as he could, but from the bone chilling silence throughout the home of the Winchester's Castiel fears he might be too late. "Sam?" He whispers out into the dark hallway, peering down it and noticing a door ajar. He advances, looking inside quickly and stepping in, "Dean's room.." he thinks to himself, noting the various guns, knives and pictures in it that were just so like Dean. What was not so much like Dean, though, was the sound of the door slamming shut and being locked with a loud "click", and a small evil chuckle echoing through the room as Castiel turns, taken off guard as he jumps back a few feet, eyeing Dean carefully. "Dean..." 

 

He exhales, pupils dilated in slight terror of his demeanor, a wicked smirk adorning Dean's perfectly sculpted face with an evil glare coming from those perfect green eyes just didn't look right on him, it was alien looking. "Cas...." Dean returns, voice rough and deep in a mimicking tone that of Castiel's. He takes one step forward, Castiel takes one step back, both Angel and Demon staring each other down. Castiel licks his lips, mouth suddenly gone dry, and Dean watches with a strange look in his eye. "Where is Sam." Cas deadpans, and Dean huffs, shrugging as he steps even closer. "I knocked him out and tied him to the chair, his little sappy speech was getting boring." He moves his arms limply as he speaks, distracting Cas from how close he was getting. 

 

Castiel narrows his eyes. "Dean, we're just trying to help you, please.." he tries, taking another step back. Dean sighs, tilting his head slightly. "I don't want to be fixed, Cas." Castiel's breathe quickens, beginning to feel cornered now as Dean was alot closer than before, and there was only a wall behind him to run to. "Dean, please, this isn't you." Castiel pleads, hating the fear he heard in his own voice. Dean's lips twitch, and then he lurches forward, pushing Castiel up against the wall roughly, gripping his tie and pulling his face close to his own. Castiel tries to escape his grip, which only makes Dean laugh. "What's the matter, Angel? Afraid of the dark?" Cas gulps, eyes wide staring as Dean's eyes go black, a smirk adorning his lips. "D-Dean.." Cas stutters, all the air inside his lungs leaving him when Dean presses his hips up against his own, grinding a very hard erection into his hip bone. 

 

"Cas....such a pure little Angel you are....." Dean purrs, fingers carding through Castiel's hair softly, "...I think I'm going to fuck you so hard that you scream like a fucking whore." He growls, gripping Castiel's hair hard and jerking his head back into the wall, making him grunt in discomfort. "Dean stop, this isn--"   
Dean cuts him off quickly with his mouth, kissing him hard as he starts rutting up into Castiel's own growing erection, coaxing a muffled gasp from Castiel's lips with his other hand slipping up his shirt, taking his chance and fucking his tongue down into his mouth greedily, deep moans reverberating throughout his chest. Castiel whines, a heat building in his groin, muffled gasps and moans eaten up by Dean's hungry wet mouth as he tongue fucks him, biting his bottom lip and sucking it hard before letting go for some air, chuckling darkly before jerking Castiel's coat off, it dropping to the floor with a soft thud. 

 

"Dean!" Castiel tries, making a small noise in the back of his throat. "Oh, what have we here? The Angel likes it rough.." Dean muses, pressing up against him and ripping Castiel's shirt off easily. He shivers as the cold air hits his exposed flesh, mouth agape as he breathes heavily, mind whirling as to what was about to happen. Dean leans closely, nipping softly at his ear lobe. "I promise not to go easy on you then." He whispers, tongue sliding down his neck to his clavicle, licking back up to his already swollen wet lips and kissing him roughly, making Castiel moan unintentionally. "Dean...mmmff..." Cas moans, feeling Dean's lips smile against his own. "Now," he hums, leaning back and looking down. "Time to have some fun.." Cas frowns, not quite understanding what he meant until Dean was on his knees, undoing his belt buckle and pants, shoving them to the floor with his boxers making Cas gasp loudly, his cock springing free at full attention. 

 

Castiel's hands flail down to stop him but he whines when they fling to his sides, held firmly by Dean's hands. "Now now, behave Angel." Dean orders, peering up through his thick eyelashes at Castiel's red face, soft lips finding the head of his cock and latching around it, tongue sliding back and forth across the slit making Castiel knees buckle. "F-fuck Dean!!" He groans, back arching as his hips thrust forward unwillingly, making Dean huff a short chuckle before taking his whole length down his throat. "Oh go--" Cas manages before being cut off with a low moan, panting heavily as he watches Dean's plump lips take his cock down his throat over and over at a torturously slow pace, this was so wrong, so very wrong. "D-Dean..." He whines, hips bucking up to fuck into his mouth. Dean moans deeply, holding him down his throat and swallowing, creating a whole new level of pleasure making Cas throw his head back with a airy whine, the slurping and wet sounds coming from Dean's mouth as he sucked him coaxing a long string of drawn out cries and half muffled moans.

 

This was nothing like his time with April, this was obscene and sinful, which made him whine with want, mind completely submitting to the man knelt in front of him sucking him off. He closes his eyes, head leaning against the wall as he pants, a glean of sweat already glazing his exposed flesh. Castiel whines when the he feels Dean's warm mouth pop off of his cock, eyes opening as he stares at Dean confused and dazed, half aware that he was now being shoved to the desk, Dean bending him over and holding him down. Castiel could fight back, yes, he should. But he didn't want to, nor could his mind even muster up a will to fight him when he was giving him so much pleasure. He jumps slightly as he feels a hand slide over his flank, spreading his cheeks making him feel exposed. "Dean." He whines in a airy plea, making Dean chuckle softly. "You're such a slut, Cas." Castiel frowns, about to retort but is surprised when Dean's tongue flicks across his hole, making him buckle into the desk away from it with a grunt. 

 

Dean ignores his pathetic attempts at escape and licks up his perineum, slowly sliding his tongue around as he slips a finger into his hole, using his saliva to lubricate it. "Mm, you taste like shit, Cas." He growls humorously, adding another finger as his tongue continued to work on him, making Castiel moan loud, the slight burn in his rear making it all the more arousing, which he was too wrecked to even come up with a tangible reason for why it felt so good. Castiel barely realized he had a third finger fucking into him loosely before Dean's hands and mouth were gone, making him whine softly against the desk, face shoved into his forearm as he keened for his touch. "Fuck Cas, you look so good...Dunno why I've never done this before.." Cas stayed quiet, guessing he was done and would leave now, which he couldn't of been more wrong as he felt something pressing into him again, that something Dean's cock, much larger than Dean's fingers, which were now gripping his hips. 

 

"Dean--agh!" He chokes out, the insane pleasure rushing through him as he was filled slowly driving him closer to the edge. A soft sigh escapes his lips when Dean finally bottoms out, spearing his insides and staying like that for a moment, the same burn filling him but not as intense as before. "God, you feel so good, so tight for me..Not moving much but don't worry, I'll fix that baby.." Dean grunts, and Castiel nearly blacks out from the huge shot of new pleasure as Dean pulls out to the tip, slamming back into him again, finding a rough pace. "Dea-" Castiel tries, cut off by a loud grunt and scream as Dean continues to quicken his pace, fucking him so hard he was slamming into the desk in unison with each thrust. "Ahh, fuck..so good.." Dean moans in a broken sentence, hands sliding under Castiel's chest to wrap around his shoulders, gripping him and pulling his body back into every thrust, making Castiel throw his head back against Dean's shoulder, an assault of moans and screams escaping his lips. 

He wanted to stop, to be quiet, but he couldn't, he was so wrecked right now, mind only focusing on Dean's ministrations and the heat in his groin coiling up tighter the longer and harder Dean went on. Castiel began writhing underneath the man when he felt his sharp teeth nipping and biting along his shoulder and neck, adding even more to the loud curses and moans escaping him. His voice would be hoarse tomorrow no doubt. "Dean, i-i cant--" Castiel wails, so close he could see stars. "Can't what? Can't come? Oh, you're going to come all over yourself, everyone will know what a pretty little whore you are for me darling.." 

 

Dean growls into his ear, hips pushing harder, deeper, hitting a spot that made Castiel unable to think, and then he comes, spilling his seed all over the desk, screaming Dean's name into the empty room as he feels Dean come along side him, filling him up and painting his walls with his hot, sticky come. Both men slowly coming down from their previous high, panting loud and hot as they stayed close together. Eventually Dean pulls out of Castiel, pulling him up on shaky legs, arms wrapping around his waist as he kisses him dominantly. "You're mine, angel." And Castiel just nods, face against Dean's chest, silently agreeing to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed. This is my first story here, so I hope you don't mind how crappy it is. Thank you for reading!


End file.
